The invention relates to a jointless prosthetic foot having a resilient foot insert which is provided inside the prosthesis body, which absorbs and transmits the prosthetic stresses, and which has a top horizontal section and a bottom horizontal section. The top horizontal section forms the top edge of the prosthetic foot and offers a connection possibility with the prosthesis. The bottom section is of extended construction compared to the top section and extends with its free end into the toe region to achieve a high elasticity of the front part of the foot in conjunction with a high energy storage capacity when the front part of the foot is stressed.
A foot of the type mentioned above has become known through the so-called Seattle foot (see VETERANS ADMINISTRATION--JOURNAL OF REHABILITATION RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT, Vol. 22, No. 3, BPR 10-42, pages 75-84, in particular FIG. 6).
The function of a prosthetic foot depends substantially on its elastic properties. These are determined by material, design and arrangement of the elastic components used.
Depending on the intended area of application, which can range from normal walking on a level surface up to sporting use, such as jogging, running, jumping, depending on the desires of the amputee, the requirements of such components are widely varied. More particularly, the requirements of the working capacity and the variation of spring characteristics, which are closely associated with the working capacity, can be widely varied when stressed and unstressed to meet the desires of the amputee.
The more recent developments of jointless prosthetic feet for use in as wide an area of application as possible deviate from the conventional concept of the so-called SACH foot in that they supplement the rigid core of the foot in the front region of the foot with spring elements or replace it completely by such spring elements, which is the case with the SEATTLE foot. These modifications are effected in order to improve the elasticity of the front part of the foot and thus also the energy storage capacity when the front part of the foot is stressed. In this case, the elasticity of the heel is achieved in a largely unchanged design by a foam wedge in the heel region.